Matt and Mello's first Kiss!
by Mimi-Mako
Summary: Well the title pretty much explains what the fic is about. It's about Matt and Mello as children in the Wammy House and how they expriance their first kiss with eachother.


**Hey everyone!! Well this is my first Death Note fic and I hope you guys like it!!**

**Please don't forget to comment me and tell me what you think of it!**

They gray sky slowly pushed itself onward as young children play outside of the Wammy House.

Mello sat on the window sill gazing out he didn't fell like going outside.

"Hey." said Matt as he peered into the doorway. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah." replied Mello, he had a fever the past night and hadn't been feeling too good lately.

Matt smiled and pulled Mello off the window sill. "Hey, I got this new game, wanna come play?"

"Alright." sighed Mello

"You sure you felling okay?" Matt asked again.

"Yes, I said I'm fine." said Mello, a bit annoyed and crossed his arms. "So, are you gong to show me your new game or not?"

"Yeah come on." Matt excitedly grabbed Mello's hand and pulled him down the hall.

Matt's warm hand held tightly onto Mello's as the walked past some of the rooms. Their rooms were a good deal away and Mello hopes to one day have Matt as his roommate. However Matt's current roommate is someone Mello doest really care about, Near.

They walked into Matt and Nears room, where as soon as the Mello saw Near he grunted.

"What are you doing in here!?" said Mello angrily "Why don't you ever leave your room!" "I can be here if I want to." said Near quietly, he didn't even look up from his puzzle.

Mello walked over to Near getting ready to kick the boy's puzzle.

"Hey, Mello!" called Matt from under his bed "Come over here!"

"Yeah," Mello walked away from the white haired boy.

"I found my game!" Matt waved for Mello to come sit next to him on the bed.

"Okay," Mello sat next to Matt on the soft bed.

As Matt started up the game Mello could hear someone walking down the hall to where they were. Out of curiosity Mello looked up and saw a two boys walking past the door way. One of the boy's was holding a shoe box with the words "chocolate" written on it.

"Hey!!" yelled Mello as he jumped off the bed.

Mello went out into the hall and saw the two boys. The boys looked back at him and not wanting to hand over the chocolate began to run down the hall. Mello quickly chased after them but as he turned a corner a dizzy feeling came over him.

In his mind the hall was spinning and the walls were slowly caving in. He lost his balance and began to fall to the floor. As he closed his eyes he didn't feel his body hit the rough carpet but the feel of someone's arms cradling him.

He opened his eyes to see his red haired friend holding him.

"Your still sick." said Matt with a slight laugh

"Shut up."

Matt smiled and stood up still holding Mello in his arms. Mello rested his head on Matt's chest and as he walked he could hear the steady beat of Matt's heart. It relaxed him and made his sick feeling go away.

When they got to Matt's room he walked to his bed to lay Mello down. However as he got close he tripped on a untied shoe lace and both boys fell onto the bed.

"Ass hole." said Mello softly as Matt looked up at him.

The faces of both boy's were less than an inch apart, and Matt couldn't help but smell Mello's sweet breath. He pushed his lips onto the blond boy's for a split second then pulled away quickly.

Both boy's were blushing slightly, Matt from his recent action, and Mello from both a slight fever and what had just happened.

Mello ran his hand across Matt's messy hair then he too pushed his body up and kissed Matt. They had their lips together for a few moments when they were interrupted by a forgotten roommate.

"I'm telling Roger." said Near emotionless as he got up and walked out the room.

"Umm…" Mello looked at Matt, unsure what to do.

"Wait here, I'll get him." said Matt as he jumped off Mello and ran toward the door.

**So yeah that's the end of it!**

**If you guys like it I might make another fic involving Matt and Mello!!**

**Please comment!!**


End file.
